The present invention relates to a coupling lock for the re-filling, filling and/or emptying of containers, in particular in a manner which is insulated against the environment, and an attachment module and a docking device, which each contain said coupling lock according to the invention.
Coupling locks for the contamination-free re-filling, filling or emptying of containers are used in a wide variety of ways in the further processing industry. Coupling locks of this type are also known as half-flaps or butterfly flaps. When two such complementary coupling or half-flap locks are used, a docking device is obtained with reciprocal docking, with the aid of which toxic bulk material can also usually be transferred in a manner which is insulated from the environment. Coupling locks and docking devices of this type are disclosed, for example, in EP 1 083 137 B1, EP 1 313 658 B1 and EP 1 315 662 B1.
Attempts to achieve a very high degree of purity have, as can be derived, e.g., from EP 1 313 658 B1, extended, for example, to temporarily creating a cleaning area between the front sides of coupling locks of a docking device which face each other, which can be flushed through with a cleaning fluid. A procedure of this type does not, however, necessarily preclude the need to fully disassemble the docking device for the purpose of more thorough cleaning and decontamination of all functional elements. Additionally, no small degree of constructional complexity is required in order to be able to provide a temporary cleaning area of this type.
In order to guarantee a consistently high degree of purity, a move has been made in the pharmaceutical industry in particular towards completely dismantling the used coupling locks and docking devices after use, and to clean all the individual parts. In order to minimize the environmental hazard, special safety precautions must be taken in cases when substances which are toxic or hazardous to health have been transported with the docking device. This procedure is in all cases still time- and work-intensive and costly. It would be desirable to be able to have recourse to coupling locks and docking devices which enable improved cleaning and which do not have the disadvantages of the prior art.
Aspects of the present disclosure therefore provide coupling locks and docking devices for the transfer in particular of toxic bulk materials, which can be cleaned quickly, simply, and reliably and to the highest level of safety.